


1: Cooking Together

by LeosLust



Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 - SFW Edition [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Baking, Cooking, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), because of the names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui and G'raha stream them* baking viewer requests for a more relaxed daytime stream.Also G'raha strikes a nerve and pays for it.*read: Kamui baking while G'raha looks pretty from across the kitchen
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 - SFW Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666339
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1: Cooking Together

“Exarch, if you’re going to be so insistent on not getting your clothes covered in flour, then perhaps you should go home and make your ‘requests’ from  _ behind _ the screen.”

Kamui heard a scoff coming from G’raha’s ‘safe’ spot atop the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen, “But how would I be able to taste the goods? That and you need  _ someone _ here to ensure you at least  _ try _ to satisfy a majority of your viewers and not just a certain  _ Commander _ .”

G’raha’s voice may have been teasing, but having his clear bias be vocalised  _ on camera _ made Kamui freeze up. A bad thing to do when in front of a 200 degrees C oven. With glasses on. And no oven gloves. And two fragile, now  _ over _ -baked cakes needing out. If it were any other time, Kamui would easily laugh it off, or tell G’raha to simply shut up. But right here? Right now? On _ today _ of all days? On today’s Twelve-be-damned  _ stream? _ He felt trapped and he  _ hated _ it. But he couldn’t show it. Not on right now. Not on stream. 

He was silent as he reached up to the counter where he’d left the oven gloves, pulling them on quickly before carefully removing the twin cakes from the oven and placing them on the cooling rack. He was silent as he removed the gloves, turned the oven off, and went to put away the ingredients that he had gotten out for the cake part of LordCommander’s baking request - a champagne cake, with peaches lined up in the cream layer between the two cakes. A request Kamui was more than happy to try and make it work (be it because it was an interesting bake or because it was from  _ him _ , would be Kamui’s little secret for now). 

There was one ingredient he refrained from putting away just yet though. The flour. The bag was almost completely empty, and so Kamui had no issues with following through with his small plan of revenge. 

G’raha’s back was turned, focused entirely on entertaining the viewers by taking quote requests and bantering with the regulars. Kamui knew full well the viewers could ruin it for him, so he brought a finger to his lips and gave them a quick wink, before wrapping the empty arm around G’raha’s waist, and leaning down to gently nibble at his right ear, “Exarch, don’t be so selfish, it’s  _ our _ stream, remember? And I think the viewers deserve a little treat, don’t you?” Kamui’s voice was low, and he began trailing careful kisses down from the tip of G’raha’s ear down to his neck.

Kamui felt the strong shiver that wracked G’raha’s body, back arching away from Kamui as he rolled his head back, giving Kamui further access to his bare neck. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do, but G’raha needed to know that even he could be held accountable, and thus suffer consequences - on stream included.

He took a quick glance at the chat, none had mentioned a word of warning to G’raha, how kind of them. 

“Exarch, there’s one thing I’d like for you to do  _ before _ we treat our lovely audience,” Kamui pulled his head back up to above G’raha, putting on a soft smile as he took in the view of his par- co-worker, who’s eyes were half-closed and lips parted ever-so-slightly. Kamui had to take a moment longer to stop himself from kissing him. Even if this was a ‘safer’ stream, he still had to oblige G’raha’s no-playing-at-boyfriends rule. As such, Kamui justified his following action as just that - an  _ anti _ -playing-at-boyfriends moment, as it were.

Just as G’raha opened his mouth further to speak, Kamui brought his hand holding the near-empty bag of flour forward and slammed it into G’raha’s stomach. Kamui watched with an innocent smile as G’raha keeled over directly into the flour cloud that was still hovering in the air. “Tidy this mess up while I finish decorating LordCommander’s bake request, will you?” 

Kamui didn’t allow G’raha any time to recover and argue against it, and he ignored the loud swearing and coughing, only acknowledging him enough to pour him a glass of watermelon juice before returning to the task of icing the champagne cake, and carefully layering the peaches in the layer of icing between the two cakes. He was certain G’raha would make him suffer somehow once the stream was over, but for now, he allowed himself to focus on the cake at hand. 

He only wished there was a way for him to have LordCommander try it for himself… Perhaps they could have a private stream after this where Kamui would try it for him? Sure it wouldn’t be the same as eating it himself, but it would be much easier than having G’raha just yelling about how it tasted  _ ‘sooooo _ good’. LordCommander would want more detail than that after all…

By the time Kamui settled on DMing LordCommander over the Ocular once the stream was over, he had successfully layered and decorated the champagne cake. It almost looked too good to eat.  _ Almost.  _ He pulled out his phone and took a few quick photos, before turning to see how G’raha was holding up.

Only to see him lying on the floor, a camera in hand, aimed directly at Kamui’s ass. With G’raha still covered in flour, no less.

“What are you doing down there.”

“Giving the viewers what they asked for. The majority voted for a change of camera angle, and I personally voted for your ass until you snapped out of your… daze, shall we say.”

Kamui rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically, but was thankful that G’raha had seemed to learn his lesson from earlier, “Well I’ve finished the final request bake of the stream, so go get changed. I don’t want you to get flour all over them. I can keep the chat company until you return.”

G’raha’s face lit up, tongue flicking out to lick at his lips - only to quickly retreat into his mouth as it met the flour that still caked his entire face. “Fine, but no starting to eat them without me!”

As soon as the camera was out of his hand, the Seeker rolled onto his front and made a hasty crawl out of the kitchen, resulting in Kamui masking a snort of laughter as a sneeze. “Well folks, it’s time to show you the result of four very special viewers requests!” 

And so Kamui prattled on about each bake and thanked the viewer who requested them. The already small view count dwindled down, and soon enough it was just the regulars remaining. The duo thanked them for sticking around for the whole stream, even with it being a far cry from the standard stream on the Ocular, receiving a flurry of “Don’t worry”s and “It was fun”s in response. 

Ending the stream was easy. Tidying up all the mess? Not so much. But G’raha didn’t complain when asked to help despite having… only touched the finished goods. However he was oddly quiet. The silence between them began to grate at Kamui, and he was about to ask what was wrong when G’raha finally spoke.

“You like LordCommander, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, he’s my highest tip-”

“I meant you wanna meet him in real life or at least try to have something  _ more _ .” G’raha’s voice was monotone, and he kept his face away from Kamui as he washed up.

Kamui almost tried to refute him, but he knew G’raha was right, “Yeah… I guess I would like something more... “ he sighed, putting down the bowl in his hands, “Don’t worry about me so much, I might want something more, but I know not to get my hopes up. And besides, even if I miraculously land in a relationship I like, I wouldn’t stop working on the site. If they don’t like my main source of income they can drown in the Ruby Sea.” 

G’raha opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it and nod in agreement. Kamui felt the tension around him dissipate, and let out a small sigh of relief. They were quiet once more, but much more comfortably quiet, and much closer than before. Their tails finding each other and becoming intertwined was proof of that, in Kamui’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many fics for this AU that are WIPs or just vague ideas for what could happen in this AU, and now this event is gonna have me crank a load of them out in a random order.
> 
> If you think I missed out on a tag please tell me it is 1am as I'm posting this.


End file.
